project_wyomingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lawmen
The Lawmen were formed out of the various Sheriffs and Police Officers after the bombs fell. Originally just a small collection of well-trained, like-minded individuals who banded together in the face of anarchy and the fall of Civilization as they knew it, the Lawmen have grown to be a sizable group dedicated to protecting those in need. They are easily identified by their trademark leather coats(I was thinking of the Railroad's armored coat), their Cowboy hats, and their .44 Revolvers. While their organization claims to be one focused on upholding Peace and Justice, there have been rumors of brutality or extortion committed by the members of this organization. Despite these rumors, the Lawmen are upheld as the protectors of the little-folk, the Brahmin ranchers, and the Caravans. LOCATION: The Lawmen are based out of the old Fort Bridger, in the Southwestern Corner of the map. Although they share borders with their hated slaver enemies, the fearsome Iron Liners, and have been pressed hard by their new eastern neighbors, the Great Khans, the Lawmen have managed to hold their own in a very hostile world. However, this may be due to the new friends and helpers of the Lawmen, a large group of Veteran NCR scouts sent to observe the Wyoming Wastes. These scouts, finding the Lawmen's ideals very close to those of the original Desert Rangers and the NCR itself, have pledged NCR support in helping the Lawmen bring order to the wastes. BELIEFS AND RELIGION: Most of the Lawmen are Mormon men, having been converted by the influx of refugees from the sacked city of New Canaan. In addition, plenty of the New Canaanite refugees joined the Lawmen, and have even constructed a small chapel for their religious services. Other than the Mormon population of The Fortress, as the Old Fort Bridger is now known, there is a growing population of Dharmites, who have taken to following the simple yet peaceful religion of the NCR scouts, and several tribals who have left their families, yet still cling onto their ancient beliefs. POWER STRUCTURE: The Lawmen have only a loosely organized hierarchy, and nothing like the traditions of the tribes. The head of the Lawmen is known as the Sheriff, and is democratically elected from the popular or elder members of the organization. The Sheriff does not have a huge amount of control over the Lawmen, and instead mostly just acts as a mayor of the Fortress, solving disputes and organizing expeditions. A new Sheriff is elected once every six(6) years, with no limit to the amount of times one man can run for office. The current Sheriff, Sheriff Buford T. Justice, is generally regarded as a weak leader, given the Lawmen's recent losses to the Great Khans and the Iron Liners. The election is just around the corner, and even one influential man could sway the election towards himself or one of the other, more effective candidates. NPCs: 1) Sheriff Buford T. Justice, a bumbling buffoon of a man, who is more effective as a politician than as an actual lawman. His cowardly ways and weak planning has lead to the decline of the Lawmen against the new arrivals of the Great Khans and the increasing power of the Iron Liners. 2) Marshall William "Red" Angus, a wild and warmongering young man whose family was killed in an Iron Liner raid. Widely regarded across Lawmen ranks as the fastest gun in Wyoming, and the fiercest fighter any of them have ever known, Marshall "Red" is no one to mess with. He is also thought of as Buford's biggest rival in the upcoming election. 3) Marshall Frank Canton, a calm older ghoul, one of the founding Lawmen from way back in the day. He has none of the fire or anger that Marshall Angus has, but, with more than 200 years of experience, he is far from useless. Frank Canton was Sheriff around 50 years ago, and was widely regarded as an effective but reserved leader. "You don't survive 200 years by taking risks", as he always says. Some of the old guard that still remember him believe that he should be the next Sheriff, but with tensions high in Wyoming, others claim that Frank Canton simply does not have the hold or charisma to lead the Lawmen against their enemies.